


Just Desserts

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Wrench has an idea.





	Just Desserts

“The way I see it, we only have one option,” Wrench said. He slid his hands to the edge of the table, as he leaned forward.

“Really, man, this isn’t the way to do it,” Marcus replied, crossing his arms.

“It’s a good plan!” Wrench replied.

“It’s not going to work,” Marcus added.

“It’s fool proof.” Wrench’s tone was serious as he looked at Marcus

“Fine, but do you have what we need?” Marcus replied, crossing his arms as he sat back in the chair.

“Marcus, who do you take me as?” the punk replied, feigning shock. Question marks displayed on his mask, reflecting in Marcus’s glasses.

“Well, you better get ready. Here she comes.”

Wrench shot Marcus a winking face, sliding a simple silver band to the other man. He waited until the waitress was approaching their table before obnoxiously shouting. “Yes, yes, yes! Marcus, you beautiful man, of course I’ll marry you!” He’d leapt to his feet and slid into Marcus’s booth, throwing his arms around Marcus with hearts for eyes.

It took every ounce of will power that Marcus could muster not to burst out laughing. There was no way in hell it was going to work, but he played along, hugging his spiked friend in return. He didn’t know if he could trust himself to talk without laughing so he held the ring up and took Wrench’s hand. Beaming like an idiot, he slipped the ring onto Wrench’s finger.

Wrench pulled back to stare at the ring. “Oh, Marcus, it’s beautiful.”

Marcus bit his lip hard, trying to hold back the laughter. He could feel the corners of his mouth tugging into a grin and knew he must have looked ridiculous.

“Oh my gosh! Congratulations!” the waitress said, smiling at them both.

“Thank you! I am just so happy,” Wrench said as he grabbed Marcus’s hand, threading their fingers together on the table. His mask was still displaying hearts as he looked at the waitress.

Marcus was really struggling restrain himself. “So am I, babe. We need to celebrate!”

“Ohh, you’re right. Can we get some chocolate lava cake?” Wrench asked the waitress, question marks flashing on his mask.

“Of course! On the house! I’ll be right back with your order. Congratulations again,” she said, smiling at them both before walking away.

Wrench turned towards Marcus, his mask winking. “Babe? Really?”

 Marcus couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore. His hand flew to his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet and his body shook. He doubled over, leaning heavily against Wrench. “S-shut up!”

“I should be an actor,” Wrench said triumphantly, and Marcus was dying.

“I can’t believe that worked!” Marcus said, short of breath and wiping his tears from his eyes.

“I can’t believe you doubted me! I’d do anything for food, M. Anything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion I got on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
